<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tu mi fai (ma mai mi basta) by harscrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702337">tu mi fai (ma mai mi basta)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harscrow/pseuds/harscrow'>harscrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>♡ tigroverse ♡ [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Festival di Sanremo RPF, Italian music RPF, Music RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(they switch but Lallo tops here), Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Food Sex, Genderqueer Character, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harscrow/pseuds/harscrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauro indossa boxer puliti, un paio di leggings e nient’altro. Edo a gambe nude naviga dentro una maglietta larga il doppio di lui, mentre lo stringe da dietro e gli solletica la nuca con il naso. Una delle sue mani esplora le nuove forme dell’altro, la sinistra si ferma sul cuore. Lauro respira tranquillo, perché non ha più paura di fargli sapere quanto veloce batta per lui. “Non riesco a smettere di toccarti.” confessa Edo a voce bassa, arrochita da un insaziabile desiderio di fondo, rassicurante e continuo come rumore bianco.</p><p>“Te pare che me sto a lamenta’?” Lauro, con un sorrisone da scemo stampato in faccia, quasi non si riconosce guardandosi allo specchio. </p><p> </p><p>  <strong>[Il lockdown è finito, finalmente Edo e Lauro possono rivedersi.]</strong></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>♡ tigroverse ♡ [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tu mi fai (ma mai mi basta)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Non ci si credeeeeee, dopo qualcosa come tre settimane sono riuscita a finire di scrivere questa fic. Non capisco nemmeno io perché abbia faticato così tanto, a parte i soliti dubbi.<br/>Ringrazio chiunque mi legga per la pazienza che avete avuto, e soprattutto gli assidui intellettuali che non mancano mai di mostrarmi il loro supporto e il loro amore. Non so cosa farei senza di voi ❤️</p><p>Ovviamente anche oggi sono in ansia.<br/>Spero di non aver creato troppo hype per niente, e che... non so, le mie scelte narrative (???) non vi sembrino ridicole e OOC. Vi avviso, ci sono andata giù pesante con i feels, quindi mi auguro di non risultare stucchevole ma chevvedevodi', io 'sti due li vedo e avevo bisogno di scriverli così.</p><p>Non dovrei aver dimenticato tag particolari (a parte cose che ho lasciato fuori volutamente per non spoilerare), ma in caso fatemi sapere. Bascetti!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="MsoNormal">Il
copriletto è disseminato di capi d’abbigliamento.
Colori
e fogge diverse, tutto gettato alla rinfusa nella fretta di provare
prima una
cosa, poi l’altra, e lasciarsi convincere da nessuna. Con
addosso soltanto un
paio di boxer neri Lauro sbuffa, passandosi le dita fra i capelli.
Scruta
dentro l’armadio, che dopo tutte quelle settimane passate
lontano da casa gli
sembra quasi un estraneo, e fa scorrere nervoso le grucce su e
giù per l’anima
di metallo che le sorregge. La vanità muove i suoi fili, gli
ordina di far
crollare il suo uomo, vincerlo senza pietà nel tempo di un
colpo d’occhio. Alla
fine Edoardo vanificherà i suoi sforzi spogliandolo entro i
primi cinque minuti
dopo aver varcato la soglia di casa, ma Lauro vuole comunque che gli
venga duro
appena lo vede. Che gli si spezzi il fiato in gola, di fronte alla sua
bellezza
ragionata, raffinata.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">O
magari, molto in fondo, almeno in parte, per questo
rituale da vecchia pazza innamorata deve incolpare la sua inguaribile
indole
romantica, quella che pretende sia tutto perfetto. Quella che manda su
di giri
il suo cuore non appena l’orologio sul comodino gli fa
realizzare che manca
circa mezz'ora. Le sue priorità si rovesciano, e Lauro
inizia a considerare di
aprirgli la porta così com’è, al
diavolo camicie, pantaloni e gioielli. Deve
calmarsi, gli tremano le mani. Non ha alcuna voglia di rimettere in
ordine e,
pur sapendo che se ne pentirà la prossima volta che
dovrà uscire e si ritroverà
con una montagna di vestiti spiegazzati, adesso il problema
è così distante che
si limita ad ammucchiare e spingere tutto nell’armadio come
un adolescente
qualunque. Si accontenta di un paio di jeans scuri e una camicia grigio
ghiaccio, satinata, perché sua mamma una volta gli ha detto
che fa risaltare il
verde dei suoi occhi.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“E
te che ne pensi?” Lauro chiude le ante specchiate, e
guarda nel riflesso per interrogare l’amico prezioso che
insieme a Matteo gli
ha tenuto compagnia durante la reclusione all’airbnb.
L’altro, seduto al centro
del materasso, resta muto. Il suo sguardo di pezza però
sembra farsi più vispo,
e Lauro decide che come risposta può bastare. Si ammira,
nota compiaciuto la
stoffa che marca le curve solide dei suoi fianchi, le braccia
irrobustite
dall’allenamento. Si piace. Voltandosi verso Tigro solleva
l’indice, gli
impartisce istruzioni di fondamentale importanza. “Oh, mi
raccomando, non mi
far fare brutta figura. Glielo devi di’ che t’ho
trattato bene, niente
scherzi.” Lauro accenna una risata, è da quando
aveva nove anni che non parlava
con i pupazzi. Gli ci voleva un regalo di Edoardo per tornare bambino.
Per
recuperare l’innocenza sarà anche troppo tardi, ma
la fantasia rimane un comodo
rifugio di cui è sempre piacevole ritrovare la chiave.
“Andiamo, va’.” sospira,
prendendo in braccio Tigro. “Non puoi sta’ in mezzo
ai piedi mentre scopiamo,
ti si blocca la crescita.”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Insieme
scendono al piano inferiore, per aspettare seduti
sul divano. Tigro è leggero sulle sue ginocchia che
saltellano, mosse
dall'impazienza. Il vero peso Lauro lo sente nel petto, dove il cuore
si
contrae così veloce da far male. Tiene Tigro per le braccine
striate, così che
non cada, anche se questa è soltanto la più
debole delle scuse. La verità è che
ha bisogno di qualcosa sotto le mani perché ogni minuto che
lo separa da Edo è
pura agonia. Mentale, fisica, totale. L’imbottitura del
pupazzo si presta alla
sua necessità di ancorarsi a qualcosa, mentre
l’orario che Edo gli ha scritto
nell’ultimo messaggio si avvicina, arriva, passa. Cazzo. Non
può essere il
traffico ad averlo trattenuto, non con questa Milano rallentata, ancora
in
ripresa. Forse Mina, forse Vale? Non può biasimarle se
salutare papà per un po’
è difficile. O forse anche Edo, come lui, si è
rincoglionito e ha sprecato ore
davanti all’armadio per scegliere vestiti che in ogni caso
toccheranno subito
il pavimento? Inverosimile, ma-</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Quando
finalmente il suono del campanello frena il
susseguirsi delle sue ipotesi, Lauro si lancia attraverso il soggiorno.
Risponde al citofono con la sicurezza di un amante in attesa e la voce
rotta di
chi non sopporta più i silenzi di una casa vuota.
“Amo’.” dice soltanto, senza
accorgersi che nel frattempo sta <i>stritolando</i>
il povero Tigro.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Dall’altro
lato, una domanda timida, colpevole. “So’ passato
da Venchi, mi perdoni per il ritardo?”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Te
perdono tutto, basta che sali.” Lauro lo
specifica come se Edoardo potesse anche solo valutare di restare
là fuori un
istante di più. Immagina il portone che si richiude qualche piano più in basso,
calcola il tempo per Edo di percorrere il vialetto, salutare il portiere e raggiungere il pianerottolo. Lauro sta sull’uscio di casa aperto, in piedi
di fronte a quelle
scale che gli restituiranno <i>lui</i>.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Non la
sua metà, perché a quella storia Lauro non ci
crede.
Edo il suo posto preferito a forma di persona. Edo sottile come un
foglio di
carta su cui appuntare una nuova canzone. Edo scolorito, di un azzurro
principe
azzurro. Edo bellissimo, che con la mascherina abbassata si strappa via
i
guanti dalle mani. Edo con quel sorriso che splende fino agli occhi
quando vede
Tigro sotto il suo braccio. Edo con tutte le rughe di espressione che
Lauro
ricordava, e qualcuna in più. Edo da riscoprire, respirare,
rapire per il resto
della settimana. Edo fuorilegge, che non rispetta il distanziamento
sociale e
appoggia la busta di Venchi e lascia cadere lo zaino e si scioglie in
un bacio
contro le sue labbra già all’ingresso. Edo. Il suo
Edo. Ed è Lauro che si
ritrova a boccheggiare, con le guance in fiamme e le mani che cercano,
stringono, spogliano. Sono nudi prima di riuscire a dirsi qualsiasi
cosa, prima
ancora di un ‘ciao’. Tigro si vergogna, muso sul
parquet, finge di non esserci.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“‘Sto
cazzo de covid demmerda.” si lamenta Edoardo, palmi
che assorbono amuchina per permettersi di accarezzare il viso di Lauro.
“Mi sei
mancato, amore. Mi sei mancato, mi sei mancato da morire.”
ripete, baciandogli
il naso, la bocca, il mento. Lauro potrebbe piangere da un momento
all’altro,
bollente e innamorato, di lucido ha solo gli occhi.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Anche
tu. Stavo impazzendo.” Indietreggia verso il divano,
Edoardo che non gli si stacca di dosso. Lauro per mesi non ha pensato
ad altro
che a questo, al calore di quelle mani infaticabili su di lui. A
Edoardo così,
in ginocchio fra le sue gambe, che gli bacia le cosce e ci affonda i
polpastrelli. Sentirlo <i>finalmente</i>,
reale e non in sogno, è doloroso. La
sua pelle brucia, sensibile, laddove incontra quella
dell’altro. Lauro credeva
di morire a Roma, quando la dormiente sensazione di solitudine nelle
sue vene
aveva iniziato a mangiarselo vivo, e l’unica persona capace
di ammansirla non
era con lui, non poteva. Lauro si risvegliava da un sonno agitato con
il cazzo
in tiro, il cuore in frantumi, la carne che urlava
l’ossessione della sua
mancanza. E non c’era sega e non c’era sigaretta e
non c’era gradazione
alcolica che servisse a spegnerla. La sua penna, lambita dal pallore
della
luna, tracciava annotazioni malinconiche su un quadernetto bistrattato
fino
alle prime luci dell’alba. L’inchiostro rivelava
confessioni tanto intime da
non potersi mischiare mai al respiro del mondo, ma che <i>a
lui</i>, a lui
solo, Lauro vorrebbe mostrare. Dopo. Dopo essersi sfiniti.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Allarga
le dita fra le ciocche blu di Edo, ci si aggrappa
disperato e gli accarezza la testa, s’incurva su di lui, sul
pompino di
bentornato che lo consuma. Ha il naso di Edo premuto contro il pube, il
cazzo
in fondo alla sua gola, e non esiste altro. Ascolta i suoi versi
strozzati ma
non lo forza, non gli scopa la bocca. ‘Piano’
vorrebbe riuscire a dirgli, ‘non
c’è fretta adesso, sono qui, sei qui’.
Ma quella foga che si nutre di occasioni
e compleanni perduti, e si serra calda attorno a lui, Lauro la
comprende
benissimo perché ne condivide la stessa straziante urgenza.
E allora tace,
gode. A grondare dalle sue labbra soltanto preghiere blasfeme, e
l’ombra
bagnata del respiro. Edo risale a baciarlo, si siede su di lui, gli fa
scivolare la lingua in bocca come se non sapesse cosa vuole prima, come
se volesse
tutto, tutto insieme. Lauro avrebbe dovuto prevedere che non ci
sarebbero
nemmeno arrivati in camera da letto. Gli cinge la vita stretta e si
spinge
dentro il pugno di Edo, che non lo lascia. Viene così, Edo
che ansima con lui
perché è troppo bello, gli ripete. Lauro perde la
testa, non si concede il
tempo di riprendersi né a Edo quello di fare altro se non
sussultare mentre lo
schiena sul pavimento.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Non
ti muovere.” gli ordina, e lo guarda mordersi il
labbro, troia viziosa che non è altro. Gli libera i polsi
solo dopo un bacio e
corre a recuperare la busta di Venchi. Si strofina il petto con un
tovagliolo,
e non fa neanche caso a dove lo butta.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">È
con la vaschetta di gelato in mano che si inginocchia, ed
Edo perspicace già ride, si morde una nocca.
“Quanto ti amo, cazzo.” </p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Sapessi
io…” Quello che scappa a Lauro quando fra le gambe
aperte di Edo scopre che gusti ha preso, è un vero e proprio
miagolio di
apprezzamento. “Oddio.” Mango, Crema e Cuor di
cacao, divini. Immerge due dita
nella vaschetta e raccoglie tutt’e tre. Con la mano pulita
gli impugna
l’erezione, con l’altra ridisegna il solco degli
addominali, serpeggia fra i
tatuaggi. Crea e distrugge arte astratta, chinandosi a baciare e
leccare via il
gelato dalla pelle di Edo, vassoio candido e consenziente che freme al
freddo e
al tocco. Lauro continua a sporcarlo, a sporcarsi la faccia, il mango
si
squaglia e s’insinua profumato nell’incavo
tagliente che dal fianco di Edo
scende e si tuffa in mezzo alle sue cosce. Lo insegue in una catena di
baci, a
ogni schiocco di labbra raccoglie lo zucchero che si asciuga e
appiccica in
fretta. Lauro fa un casino, non gliene frega niente. Scava altro
gelato, e
incantato lo osserva sciogliersi fra i polpastrelli, colare dalla punta
delle
dita sul cazzo di Edo, per tutta la lunghezza, fino alle palle. Anche
quelle
gli finiscono in bocca mentre lo sega, poi ci si infila le dita e
succhia,
ciglia che sbattono delicate sul ritratto del piacere.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Sei
proprio zozzo, amo’.” Edoardo ridacchia nel
dispensare
il complimento, e seguendo il suo esempio va a tentoni nella vaschetta,
si
impiastra le dita. Le appoggia sulla lingua e ci geme attorno senza
vergogna
quando Lauro inizia a leccargli il cazzo, a calarci sopra con le labbra
gonfie
di morsi. Gola e lussuria si fondono in un solo peccato, intrappolato
nelle
guance infossate di Lauro, diluito nel gelato e nella saliva, e
perdonato
nell’orgasmo di Edo che non tarda ad arrivare. Lauro ingoia
tutto, lo ripulisce
avido e gli lascia il cazzo lindo, lucido, soddisfatto. Allontanarsi
richiede
un grande sforzo, perché i baci si rincorrono e inciampano
avidi uno
sull’altro.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Sinuoso
come un predatore, Lauro avanza su di lui e ridendo
si lascia leccare la punta del naso, il mento, il pomo
d’Adamo. “Doccia?”
mormora a occhi chiusi. L’unica risposta che riceve
è un affermativo ‘hmm’
contro la pelle sensibile del collo, dove Edo è troppo
impegnato in un
succhiotto per staccarsi.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal"></p>
<hr/><p class="MsoNormal"></p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Lauro
indossa boxer puliti, un paio di leggings e
nient’altro. Edo a gambe nude naviga dentro una maglietta
larga il doppio di
lui, mentre lo stringe da dietro e gli solletica la nuca con il naso.
Una delle
sue mani esplora le nuove forme dell’altro, la sinistra si
ferma sul cuore.
Lauro respira tranquillo, perché non ha più paura
di fargli sapere quanto
veloce batta per lui. “Non riesco a smettere di
toccarti.” confessa Edo a voce
bassa, arrochita da un insaziabile desiderio di fondo, rassicurante e
continuo
come rumore bianco.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Te
pare che me sto a lamenta’?” Lauro, con un
sorrisone da
scemo stampato in faccia, quasi non si riconosce guardandosi allo
specchio.
Dopo quei mesi faticosi, la patina sporca d’indomabili vuoti
si è finalmente
dissolta, e dalle finestre spalancate dei suoi occhi si riesce di nuovo
a
spiare tutto il colore che c’è dentro. Incastra le
dita con quelle di Edo e lo
tiene premuto lì, sul punto più vulnerabile del
proprio io, per rivelarsi senza
parole. Non servono nemmeno a Edoardo, che capisce e si spalma contro
la sua
schiena per fargli sentire che anche lui uguale, che i loro cuori sono
agitati
incoscienti pazzi hooligan ubriachi allo stesso e identico modo in
presenza
dell’altro. Se potessero uscire da lì, fuggire da
quegli involucri danzanti che
sono i loro corpi e spaccare il mondo d’amore, sarebbe la
fine.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Stai
da Dio così. Quand’è che me fai
male?”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Lauro,
contro ogni logica, si ritrova ad arrossire quando
Edo glielo chiede. Tenta di farsi piccolo, ma non è facile
con tutti i muscoli
che ha messo su. Entusiasta di sfoggiare il fisico che
l’allenamento intensivo
da lontananza forzata gli stava procurando, Lauro non aveva esitato a
mandargli
almeno una dozzina di nudes nelle ultime settimane di quarantena.
Voleva accenderlo
anche attraverso quel piccolo schermo, farlo scottare come scottava lui
quando
aveva una voglia fottuta di scopare, e Tigro seduto lì sul
letto accanto a lui
sembrava giudicarlo (ma del resto che ne può mai sapere lui
della disperazione,
è fatto di stoffa!). Edoardo aveva sempre risposto con
qualche porcata delle
sue; un paio di volte un video breve, tremolante, in cui si riprendeva
mentre
veniva per lui, col suo nome sussurrato che moriva dentro un gemito
lurido. A
quel punto Lauro allungava una mano, girava Tigro dall’altra
parte per non
farlo diventare un guardone suo malgrado, e si tirava anche lui una
sega. Edo
gli aveva scritto spesso che non vedeva l’ora di farsi
sfondare, che non ce la
faceva più a stare senza, che a vederlo così
pompato non riusciva nemmeno a
lavorare perché l’unico pensiero che gli
martellava la testa era quello. E non
bastava un sex toy, non bastava un’intensa sessione di
pegging; Edo voleva lui,
voleva il peso di Lauro che lo schiacciava contro il materasso, voleva
dentro
il suo cazzo nudo e bollente. Pelle su pelle. L’odore di
maschio, no- L’odore
di Lauro, che è n’altra cosa, e la sua lingua in
bocca, il drago che gli
ruggisce addosso. C’erano messaggi che Lauro aveva riletto
così tante volte da
impararli a memoria, pudore questo sconosciuto.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Eppure,
per qualche motivo, sentirglielo dire di persona lo
manda comunque in corto circuito. Ci si deve riabituare e, maledizione,
non può
più succedere che stiano lontani così a lungo.
Fra le sue braccia Lauro si
volta, fa scontrare la bocca con la sua. </p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Prima
te magni qualcosa, amore mi’. Ho paura di
spezzarti.”
Respirando sulle sue labbra, piano, gli chiude la vita fra le mani. Ha
già
capito che perfino questo diventerà un vizio.
‘Pare un pischello,’ pensa, ‘di
quelli che scompaiono dentro vestiti e vite più grandi di
loro, se non stanno
attenti’.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Il
sorriso di Edo si apre parallelo al suo.
“Ordiniamo?”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“No,
faccio io.”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Me
devo fida’, tigre?” Edo, divertito alla
prospettiva,
aggrotta le sopracciglia inesistenti, scivolo perfetto per i baci di
Lauro.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Se
non te fidi, ‘a porta lo sai ‘ndo sta.”
Lui si tira un
po’ indietro e si finge offeso, ma non è sicuro di
risultare convincente
davanti a quegli occhi sgranati che lo amano per intero, titubanti doti
ai
fornelli comprese.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Ridono
insieme, e Lauro realizza che l’ultima volta che
l’ha
visto così felice è stato quando al compleanno di
Mina lui l’aveva presa in
braccio e fatta volteggiare sotto il suo sguardo luccicante di
papà. “Ti ci
vorrà molto più di un tentato avvelenamento per
farmi andare via.” È la
minaccia di Edo, e Lauro sa benissimo che è vero,
perché se esiste una persona
in grado di sopportarlo oltre ogni umano limite è proprio
lui.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Si
spostano in cucina tenendosi per mano, incapaci di
lasciarsi. Sotto la doccia hanno passato un’ora soltanto
sfiorandosi, fradici e
lenti annegando di baci, e ancora non basta. Non basterà
mai. Sono venuti uno
nel palmo dell’altro, quasi senza accorgersi di essersi
spinti fin lì.
Ritrovarsi è un pendolo pigro che li culla da che ne hanno
memoria, fuori dal
loro controllo; non possono che seguirlo, inseguirsi, lasciare che ad
allinearsi e fondersi sia il loro calore.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Per
questo mentre Lauro mette a bollire l’acqua, Edoardo
sceglie un po’ di musica, e su ‘Lavender’
dei Marillion l’invito è chiaro.
Sembrano due idioti usciti da una romcom americana, ma non riescono a
evitare
di scivolarsi addosso e oscillare seguendo il tintinnio del pianoforte.
Nel
crescendo dolce e confortevole è un abbraccio stretto a
legarli, fatto di
polmoni che si riempiono dell’odore dell’altro e
come vele al vento li portano
lontano, altrove.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>Lavenders
blue, dilly dilly, lavenders green</span>
  </i>
  <span></span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>When I
am King, dilly dilly, you will be Queen</span>
  </i>
  <span></span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>A penny
for your thoughts, my dear</span>
  </i>
  <span></span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>A penny
for your thoughts, my dear</span>
  </i>
  <span></span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>IOU for
your love, IOU for your love</span>
  </i>
  <span></span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">Lauro
scende dalla giostra del lento con la testa che gira
appena, e non perché abbia perso l’equilibrio.
Mai, anzi, è stato così sicuro
di dove puntasse la sua bussola. Edo gli chiede se ha bisogno
d’aiuto con
qualcosa, ma lui dice di no, vuole cavarsela da solo. Cucinare per
qualcuno è
un gesto d’amore e, cazzo, improvvisamente Lauro ha la smania
di frequentare
mille corsi, diventare così bravo da far vergognare
Barbieri. Soltanto per Edo,
per farlo accomodare ogni settimana davanti a un piatto che lo
sorprenda, così
buono che il suo sapore sapientemente studiato riesca a urlare
‘guarda, ti amo
tanto così’.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Fa
mente locale per ricordare la ricetta e sistema sul piano
cottura gli ingredienti, getta la pasta e si occupa del resto.
L’aglio che
inizia a sfrigolare in padella apre lo stomaco a entrambi, ed Edoardo
impaziente approfitta delle sue mani impegnate per derubarlo,
fischiettando la
propria innocenza come un personaggio dei cartoni animati con una
bottiglia di
Pinot bianco nascosta dietro la schiena.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Molla
lo Chardonnay, amo’. Me serve.” Giù a
ridere, Lauro
gli lancia un’occhiata per vedere cosa stia combinando alle
sue spalle.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Edoardo
torna da lui per restituire la refurtiva assieme a
un calice di vino, che fa ondeggiare con un calcolato movimento del
polso.
“Dobbiamo festeggiare, non credi?” Lo dice tipo
flirt da cinema, volutamente
esagerato. Si mordicchia l’interno della guancia per non
ridere, in realtà
falliscono entrambi.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Basta
un bacetto - questo non recitato - sul piccolo cuore
trafitto dal pugnale a convincere Lauro. Morbido, già
ubriaco da sobrio con la
primavera che canta nel petto, accetta il calice e ne beve un sorso, ma
lascia
il resto a Edoardo che rimane appoggiato al frigo con la spalla.
Angolazione
ideale per osservarlo meglio mentre Lauro è
all’opera e fa sfumare il vino in
padella. Ogni tanto Edo sorseggia, parla d’altro evitando di
dispensare
commenti, e gli riporta premuroso il calice alle labbra, dita che si
soffermano
sulle sue fossette di Venere. Lauro vorrebbe chiudere gli occhi,
godersi quel
tocco. È un attimo che mollerebbe tutto così a
metà senza rimorsi e lo
incollerebbe al muro, e ha l’impressione che Edo lo sappia,
che stia
accarezzando il manto della tigre solo per vederla snudare le zanne
più tardi.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Con la
coda dell’occhio Lauro lo vede posare il calice vuoto
e rientrare nella sua orbita per prendergli una mano, baciargli le
nocche.
“Profumi di limone.” gli fa notare Edo,
apparentemente serafico. Lauro si gira
a guardarlo, negli occhi la promessa di tutto quello che gli
farà in camera da
letto. Glielo legge nel tremore impercettibile della bocca che quelle
dita Edo
le vuole dentro di sé. Il prima possibile.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Sarà
che la fortuna aiuta gli audaci, ma alla fine il
risultato delle sue fatiche è decente. Lauro pensa che gli
piacerà ritornare
con la mente al modo in cui, dopo essersi seduti a tavola, Edoardo
solleva lo
sguardo dal piatto. Gli sembra già meno sciupato,
dev’essere quello l’effetto
che fa un boccone di ‘questo l’ho imparato per
te’.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Cazzo
amo’... ma è buona.” Edo si lecca le
labbra e di
nuovo affonda la forchetta nel suo piatto di farfalle alle alici
marinate,
limone e granella di pistacchi. “Bravo!”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Sempre
così sorpreso, oh!” si difende Lauro, come se
almeno
in parte non lo fosse anche lui. E infatti non ci crede nessuno dei
due.
Sorrisi bianchi si aprono ancora, liberi e sinceri. Per quanto stanno
ridendo,
a Lauro iniziano a far male i muscoli facciali, gli unici che durante
la
quarantena non aveva allenato molto. Ora che Edo è con lui,
invece, ride per
qualsiasi stronzata.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">La
playlist che Edoardo ha scelto va a spasso fra i generi.
Prog, new wave, synth pop, sonorità diverse ma raggruppate
sotto una selezione
dal mood simile, che possa fare da sottofondo alla costruzione di
ricordi
allegri. La musica, dalla stanza accanto, accompagna le loro
chiacchiere senza
sovrastarle, finché i piatti non sono vuoti, e oltre. Vanno
avanti così, tranquilli,
scaltri ladri di un tempo perduto da recuperare. Le loro mani si
cercano sul
tavolo, mentre parlano di tutto quello che al telefono non sarebbe
stato
altrettanto divertente e “Mado’ te prego basta, sto
a piagne”. E invece non
fermarsi, perché il vinello picchia appena, ed è
troppo bello riappropriarsi
della felicità con incosciente calma. L’orologio
fa un giro completo e qualcosa
in più. Col piede che solletica delicato il dorso di quello
di Edo, Lauro tende
le orecchie. “Questa… è tua?”
Lo intuisce come chi fra i suoni di Boss Doms ha
trovato il proprio spazio nel mondo, anche se è nuova. Non
potrebbe confondere
la sua musica con quella di nessun altro. Si chiede soltanto per quale
motivo
Edo l’abbia nascosta lì.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Una
sola manciata di secondi è sufficiente a cambiare
l’atmosfera, perché diversa è la natura
della composizione. Edoardo fa
picchiettare la forchetta contro il bordo del piatto, poi lo spinge via
e si
schiarisce la voce. Scappa dallo sguardo di Lauro. “Sai
quando me dicevi che
non riuscivi a dormire, ma non me chiamavi perché non volevi
svegliarmi e
allora scrivevi ‘sti messaggi lunghi solo la metà
di quello che pensavi
veramente?” Lauro prova a intervenire, ma Edo con un cenno
del capo gli chiede
di lasciarlo continuare. “E me li facevi trovare la mattina
appena aprivo gli
occhi… Avrei voluto sapere cosa dire. Invece non trovavo le
parole per farti
capire quanto mancavi tu a me. Me sembrava di buttarla sempre sul
sesso, e
‘nvece c’era molto di più e meritavi di
saperlo. Ho cercato nella musica.”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Lauro,
frastornato, non riesce a pronunciare altro che il
suo nome, stretto in gola, mentre Edoardo gli prende le mani e lo
conduce di
là. “Non te l’ho mandato prima
perché volevo che lo ascoltassi con me. Volevo
guardarti… mentre senti che rumore fa la mia malinconia
quando non ci
sei.” </p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Un
colpetto alla manopola del volume, ed Edo finalmente
sposta lo sguardo sul suo. Restano in piedi fra le casse alte,
l’insignificante
peso dei vestiti cancellato dal pulsare delle vibrazioni. Lauro si
sente una
sposa nuda sotto la pioggia. Gli occhi della persona che
sull’altare gli tiene
le mani gli appaiono enormi, nuvole di piombo. ‘Se mi lasci,
cado’ pensa, tutti
quei muscoli e nemmeno la forza di esistere senza Edoardo.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Assorbe
il pianto in musica con tutti e cinque i sensi.
Sommesso, non scalpita, si espande lungo l’intera sua
coscienza. Ha l’odore di
un urlo sottovoce sopra biancheria pulita che ha perso il profumo
dell’altro.
Gli cola nelle orecchie, liquido, fino all’ultima delle sue
sinapsi. Gli entra
nel cuore passando per i pori della pelle. Lo assaggia a bocca chiusa e
scopre
che il dolore dell’altro – gemello del suo
– ha un inaspettato retrogusto di
ferro, ché due anime congiunte a tenerle troppo lontane
iniziano a sanguinare.
Quello che vede sul volto pallido del suo uomo è il ricordo
di un’eco senza
risposta, per tutti i ‘ti amo’ sussurrati alle
stelle mute attorno a una
sigaretta, dal piccolo balcone di un appartamento in periferia.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Quando
i suoni iniziano a quietarsi, stanchi, Lauro spegne
immediatamente perché non sopporterebbe di ascoltare
nient’altro dopo. È
incazzato, il destino non aveva alcun diritto di far loro questo. A
chiunque,
ma a loro no. Si lascia crollare addosso a Edoardo, lo preme contro il
muro, e
lui d’istinto si aggrappa alle sue spalle solide, si
schiaccia contro la sua
coscia.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Amo’,
ti prego.” biascica Edo indifeso, divorato dai baci.
Il corpo asciutto una miccia accesa.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Ma non
c’è nessun bisogno di pregarlo. Lauro annuisce e
lo
bacia di nuovo. Salgono in camera a dimenticare tutto, ora che sono
fuori dalla
prigione. Salgono a scardinare anche le ombre delle sbarre ancora
impresse nel
subconscio.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal"></p>
<hr/><p class="MsoNormal"></p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Appena
Lauro gli sfila le dita bagnate, Edo a pancia in giù
si offre inarcando flessuoso il bacino. ‘Prendimi’
sembra dire, col culo
sollevato e le cosce divaricate. E Lauro lo fa, senza esitare. Gli
entra dentro
nudo, avanzando piano per sentire ogni secondo di questo ritorno.
Edoardo gli
dà il benvenuto con un gemito soffocato nel cuscino, e le
dita che stringono
lenzuola già stropicciate. Le mani di Lauro si serrano
attorno alla vita esile
da bambola, ripercorrono la sagoma dei fianchi e gli afferrano le
natiche
allargandole ancora.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Il
primo affondo è crudele ma lento, colma Edo fino al
limite. Lauro incombe su di lui tenendolo bloccato contro il materasso,
palmi
sulle spalle, ed è con violenza che infonde il movimento ai
suoi fianchi. Lo
scopa privo di tenerezze, perché adesso non è il
momento. Lo scopa per fargli
male, per fargli bene. Edo è bravissimo a fargli ascoltare <i>quanto
lo vuole</i>,
si prende tutto e chiede anche di più. Lauro si tira
indietro per ammirarlo,
rallenta, sentirlo piangere di frustrazione gli svuota completamente il
cervello. Subito le mani di Edoardo lo cercano alla cieca, arrivano ai
suoi
fianchi per tirarseli di nuovo addosso. Affamato, Lauro non glielo
permette.
Gli afferra invece i polsi e gli spalanca le braccia sul letto
scivolando poi
verso i bicipiti, dove stringe la presa. Lo tiene così,
aperto, da riempire e
inghiottire con tutto il suo peso. Con tutte le frustrazioni accumulate
fa leva
sulle sue linee sottili ma resilienti, e lo fotte strappandogli urla
che non
dimenticherà mai. Acciaio nelle dita, Lauro gli brucia
lividi lungo le braccia,
segni che Edoardo amerà ritrovarsi domani mattina, quando si
sveglierà
strusciandosi su di lui come un animale in calore.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Ogni
colpo, rabbioso, attinge dal più selvatico degli
istinti di Lauro, lo stesso che l’ha sempre fatto cadere in
piedi nel fitto
della giungla. Ogni colpo, in controllo, si porta via un giorno di uno
trascorso senza l’altro. Lauro reclama finalmente
ciò che è suo, quello che le
circostanze gli hanno tolto senza chiedergli il permesso. Edo,
remissivo,
confonde in estasi il suo nome con quello di Dio, si scioglie sotto le
sue
spinte. Catturandolo dalle anche Lauro lo trascina con sé
all’indietro,
costringendolo a reggersi sulle mani anche se non ce la fa. La
disperazione con
cui Edo si tocca è la stessa con cui Lauro si obbliga a non
venire, non ancora.
Continua a sbattersi contro di lui, dentro di lui, finché a
Edoardo non cedono
le ginocchia e le braccia martoriate e si riversa
sull’asciugamano gemendo il
suo sollievo. Solo allora anche Lauro si lascia andare, pompato dagli
spasmi
dell’altro, che lo trattengono al caldo fino
all’ultima goccia.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Lauro
gli schiaffeggia il culo per il gusto di sentire
Edoardo singhiozzare ancora una volta, ed esce da lui che ha
già bisogno di
ripetere il sesso al contrario, di cavalcargli il cazzo e lasciargli
l’impronta
della sua furia sulle cosce. Si abbandona sul cuscino, e pensa che a
volte
vorrebbe avere la figa per non dover mai aspettare, per godere senza
fine, in
tutti i modi in cui è possibile farlo. Sospira, richiudendo
la bottiglietta
d’acqua da cui ha appena bevuto.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Voglio
farti leggere una cosa.” Ha il petto ancora
dolorante per gli ansimi quando stende un braccio verso il cassetto del
comodino e tira fuori le sue poesie segrete. “Ci sta un
po’ di roba mia qua
dentro. Non lo so, non mi va che altri ci buttino un occhio,
ma-”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Lasciando
sottinteso il resto, passa il quadernetto a Edo,
che si gira su un fianco e inizia a sfogliarlo nonostante gli tremino
ancora le
dita, e un po’ l’intera esistenza.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Amo’
scusa, non è che scenderesti a farmi un drummino?”
domanda, la stanchezza racchiusa nella voce graffiata, sporcata dal
piacere.
“Ho lasciato tutto giù come un coglione.”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Lauro
lo guarda tentare di spostarsi le scompigliate ciocche
di capelli dalla faccia arrossata scuotendo la testa. Ci pensa lui in
punta di
dita, la gentilezza del suo tocco diametralmente opposta a quella
esibita poco
prima. Poi gli sorride e annuisce. Anche se non è messo
affatto meglio di
Edoardo, si alza senza un lamento e scende al piano di sotto.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Mentre
prepara la sigaretta si accorge di quanto gli palpiti
forsennato il cuore, e gli cade pure il tabacco sul tavolino. Sul
candore di
quelle pagine, nelle notti insonni della quarantena Lauro ha scritto di
<i>lei,</i>
la donna bambina che abita la sua pelle<i>.
</i>Ma non solo. Ha scritto delle
ferite che finge si siano chiuse in cicatrici ma sa per certo non
accadrà mai,
e va bene così, lo rendono quello che è. Dei
sogni che non ha ancora raccontato
perché forse per realizzarli ci vorrebbe un’altra
vita intera tutta daccapo.
Del sole di Edoardo, di cui s’illumina la sua luna. Non ha
timore di cosa lui
possa pensare, anzi è catartico concedersi la liberazione di
mostrarsi senza
filtri, senza mezze verità. A Edo, e nessun altro.
È soltanto emozionato,
zucchero zucchero. Torna in camera, sigaretta e accendino in una mano e
posacenere vuoto nell’altra.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Lauro.”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Il suo
nome, pronunciato con una fermezza insolita, lo
stacca dall’appagante rollìo dei suoi pensieri.
“Hm?” chiede, un’ansia
decisamente fuori posto a stritolargli lo stomaco mentre appoggia un
ginocchio
sul letto. È come se l’aria fosse pregna
d’attesa.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Lo
sguardo di Edo, da sotto le ciglia, guizza coraggioso
verso di lui. “Sposami.”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Con un
baccano assordante, il posacenere di ceramica si
frantuma sul pavimento.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mi cabeza está ciao.<br/>Scusate.</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707563">all i'll ever ask of you to show</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p">will_p</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>